


Not My Yacht

by skittle479



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479
Summary: Rafael suggests a day trip to relax and spend time together, but it’s not quite as relaxing as you’d originally anticipated.





	

"He just let you borrow his yacht? Just like that?" you ask incredulously.

"Yeah, just like that." Rafael's eyes twinkle as he imitates your words in a playful manner, and dodges as you try to punch his arm. "Charles is a pretty generous guy."

"Nice that you have such privileged friends."

"I think the word you are looking for is loaded."

You both laugh. "Well thank him for me, it really is very kind of ... woah!"

You stop short as Rafael leads you to a majestic vessel and it is a hell of a lot larger than you had been expecting.

"All aboard!"

"Errr, Raf. Is someone going to be ... chauffeuring this trip? Because you promised we were going to have some alone time," you knew you sounded whiny but he had promised.

"It's just the two of us, don't worry," he holds out his hand to help you aboard.

You nimbly leap across the gangplank and turn to help Rafael with the larger cooler you had brought with you. As soon as you were both aboard, you voice your concern.

"Raf, do you know how to ... steer this thing?" you ask hesitantly.

"Yes, I am fully capable of piloting this vessel solo, thank you very much," he answers airily and walks off wheeling the cooler behind him.

"I'm just checking!" you pause, before muttering "I only ask because your driving is disastrous."

"I heard that!"

You blush and follow him to the helm. Rafael is fiddling with the controls, so you creep up behind him and throw your arms around his waist, pressing yourself against his back.

"So what do you call the cockpit on a boat?”

"The cockpit," he repeats, looking back at you, a glint in his eye. "Do you mind setting up the edibles and blankets on deck and I'll get us sea ready?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" you salute him and bounce off to the front deck.

Rafael had promised you a nice relaxing yacht trip for some time now. The two of you had been dating for almost six months and things were going swimmingly. Even though your schedules often clashed, you always tried to make time for each other, even if it was something small, like a cup of coffee in the morning, a bite to eat lunch, sometimes an unscheduled sleepover, you smile as you recall the last one.

* * *

 

_Rafael whined as you tried to leave in the morning._

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"Rafael, I have work, and so do you!"_

_"Can we not have one day where you or I don't rush out of bed in the morning?"_

_"Wouldn't that be nice?" you said, prying yourself out of his grasp._

_Rafael sat up abruptly, "how about a day trip? Get in some rest and relaxation!"_

_"What did you have in mind?" you asked from the bathroom, your interest piqued._

_Rafael followed you in, grabbing his toothbrush and holding it out for you to squeeze some paste from the tube in your hand. For a few seconds you battled with your toothbrushes to get first dibs on the colgate._

_"My friend, Charles, has said that I could borrow his yacht any time I liked. How would you feel if I took him up on that offer?"_

_Rafael laughed as he watched you stand open mouthed, toothpaste dribbling down your chin._

_"Seriously?" you asked, wiping the offending stains off your nightshirt with your free hand._

_"Seriously!"_

* * *

 

You are brought back to reality by the yacht's engine roaring into life.

"Ready?" Rafael calls.

"All set? Ready to set sail? Anchors aweigh?" you say enthusiastically, reeling off all the nautical terms you can think of.

"Sientate, por favor," Rafael takes a sip of the champagne you had just poured into a flute.

"Si, capitán!" you lie back on the deck chair and pull a sailor's hat out from your bag, placing it jauntily on your head and snatching back the bubbly.

"Guess I'll go take us out to sea!"

You turn to watch him, he is wearing khaki short and a salmon polo shirt and looks incredibly relaxed. You grin as he slips his feet out of his flip flops and walks barefoot back to the cockpit.

The sky is an azure blue and the water is calm, but the boat bounces up and down as Rafael takes you further away from the mainland. You make your way to the bow of the yacht, grabbing the handrails; you lean forwards, letting the wind whip through your hair and the taste salt spray on your tongue. For a moment, the classic scene from Titanic pops onto your head and you think about Rafael standing beside you, holding you ...

"Don't even think about it!" Rafael's voice comes across the speaker loud and clear, as if he is reading your thoughts.

You look back at him quizzically before running around to the cockpit, curious to know what he meant.

“Don’t think about what?” you ask.

“What you were thinking out there,” he nods his head in the direction of where you had come from.

“What was I thinking out there?” you stand with your hands on your hips.

“You need _me_ to tell you what you were thinking?” His right eyebrow flew up into his hairline.

“Well how do _I_ know, if _you’re_ thinking, what _I’m_ thinking?”

“Because I know you,” he says simply.

“So tell me. What I was thinking?”

“I don’t do Leo.”

Dammit, he really does know you too well. To hide your smile, you push yourself between Rafael and the yacht’s wheel.

“Well, how about you teach me how to drive this thing?” you say, handing him the champagne you still have in your hand.

Rafael downs the glass before snaking his arms around you, one around your waist and the other he rests over yours on the yacht’s controls. He rests his chin against your cheek, his stubble rubbing against your skin feels incredible. You sigh deeply as Rafael pushes his nose into your ear, his hand, which had started around your waist is now creeping further down your body, from your hip slipping down so that his fingers are grazing your thigh around the hem of the jade summer dress you have on.

Gripping the steering tighter, you push yourself against him, swaying from side to side, enough to create the slightest bit of friction. Rafael moans his approval along with a response south of his belt.

“Looks like you really don't need my help with the steering,” he murmurs in your ear. Was he referring to the boat or your hips?

After a few moments of appreciative silence and touching, Rafael decides that you have reached a remote enough location to drop anchor.

“Raf, why don’t we go out into the sun and relax a little more out there?” you suggest reluctantly, not wanting to lose the sensation of Rafael’s hand on your thigh, but you do have a special gift for him.

Rafael sighs dramatically, and you swat his chest.

“Come on,” you take his hand gently ... seductively, and lead him out onto the main deck.

As you are walking, you notice that your dress feels loose around your waist and looking down, you see that the strap and half its buttons are undone. You laugh, “Rafael!”

Your green dress slides to the floor and is left unheeded as Rafael pins you to the wall outside the cockpit, his lips on yours with a hunger you shared. This hands roam all over your bikini clad form.

“Oh Captain! My Captain!” you moan, as he nibbles your earlobe before moving down to the nape of your neck.

“Our fearful trip is done?” Rafael questions amusedly, temporarily removing his lips from your neck.

“The ship as weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won,” you giggle tipsily, Rafael always managed to pick up on your random references.

“I think we ought to stop there, or else we're effectively killing the mood,” he mutters gruffly.

"Aye, aye Captain," you whisper, lips lightly grazing his. You could taste the champagne on his breath, but he was more intoxicating than the any form of alcohol you'd had.

The skin around Rafael's waist feels warm to your touch, as you slip your fingers between his shirt and shorts. His belt is too restrictive, it had to go! Along with his shirt!

Before you could make your way to his shorts, Rafael says “turn around,” and gently directs you to face the wall. He cups your breasts with his skillful hands, caressing them before freeing them from the barely-there bikini.

As Rafael grinds against you, you reach back above your head, placing your hand on the back of his neck and gently stroke his skin. You gasp as he runs a hand down over your belly and rests it on your hip for a brief second before slipping it between your legs. His touch sets you on fire, he has you longing for more.

“Raf,” you are barely able to breathe out his name but he knows and obliges. Pushing your panties aside, he works his fingers back and forth over your clit until he has you writhing in pleasure.

You are dangerously close to climax when Rafael takes off the pressure, making you whine helplessly.

He laughs wickedly, “hermosa, it's not fair that you get to have all the fun!” He licks his fingers tantalizingly.

You lead him back to the seating on the main deck and guide him down onto the cushions. Immediately you reach down to unbutton his shorts and free him from the khaki restraints. Leaning down, you lick him lightly before taking him into your mouth and rolling your tongue in every direction. You work your hand up and down his shaft, Rafael humming his approval.

Rafael's breathing becomes more and more erratic and you decide that he has had enough of his turn.

He took a deep breath, “come here, hermosa.” Rafael beckons you closer.

You straddle him and his erection, rubbing yourself along his shaft.

“Hermosa, I … I'm …”

You grin down at him, it isn't often he is speechless and you want to appreciate every moment.

Flipping off his lap and onto your back, you grab his hand, helping him to position himself between your legs, deeper, harder, faster, until you find yourself screaming his name in ecstasy.

He finally collapses beside you. The cool sea breeze makes your sweat drenched skin erupt with goosebumps and Rafael pulls a blanket across you both. You lie side by side in silence, both of you trying to catch your breath.

“Well that was … relaxing!” you eventually pipe up, turning you head to the side to look at Rafael. He rolls his eyes and you swat his chest.

Suddenly you hear a large rumble.

“Hungry?” you ask innocently. “Because there is nothing like sex on your yacht to work up an appetite.

Rafael turns to face you. “Not my yacht.”


End file.
